Halo
by StraddlingTheAtmosphere
Summary: His fingers softly brushed back her hair and slowly fell to his side, creating a fiery halo surrounding her head. She kissed his nose, his eyes, and finally his hair, sending the golden ringlets in a wild dance, forming a glittering halo around his face.


**A/N: First Mortal Instruments Fanfic. I dunno if I like it honestly. But this is what happens when you're up as late as I am right now, just writing. and listening to music. Because this is a songfic. The Song is italicized and it's Halo - Beyonce. This is pre-CoG. btw.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mortal Instruments or the song _Halo_.**

Clary lay on the ground, sobbing in her room. She'd been in this state for awhile because of _him._ That damned boy, that – that _brother_ of hers. As she lay moaning quietly on the ground, she became aware of music softly playing in the background.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

She sat up, her shockingly green eyes widening. Shifting her body to look for the source of the sound, she couldn't help but relate to those words. The moment she'd met that infuriating blonde, she fell. Hard. Even after years of being told to protect herself. A soft smile formed on her face when her eyes alighted on a small stereo hidden in the back of her room.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Clary recollected the moment she'd first met him, the way he'd looked, fierce, beautiful, _angelic. _His liquid aurelian eyes sparking with an untamed fury, she'd been awed. His hair had shone like golden thread under the club lights, and she'd been drawn by his unmistakably powerful presence.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

When she'd realized she was a Shadowhunter as well, it was like something inside her had fallen into place, a piece she'd never known was missing. Clary's eyes shone as she remembered the feeling and how it had broken apart when the knowledge of him being a _sibling_ had been found. Still, that time in the greenhouse had left her speechless, broken and yet so, so whole. When their relations came out, he still couldn't let her go, and if she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't dare. Almost every rule had been broken for him. Almost every rule _had _to be broken for him. It was like, a rule.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

She touched her swollen lips as she thought of the reason for her current state. It was him, of course. It always was. Everywhere she went, she saw signs of him, something that reminded her of a memory, no matter how idiotic it was. Clary shut her eyes and sighed, her fists beating against the floor lightly. She didn't think it was fair how he was so damn _perfect_. How everytime she was in trouble, he _had_ to be the one to save her. Always. Like a damn guardian angel.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

No matter how much she hated what he did to her, she knew that she could never live without him. To make matters worse, she knew he felt the same. Whenever he looked at her with those stunning orbs of his, she knew. This line they were dancing upon was fading, and it was taking a toll on them both. His perfect face was always worn and cracked, dark bags under his eyes. Never, though, never did he do something wrong with her. That was the problem. He was always so _good._

"I'll just be your brother from now on. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" His face was so hopeful, so full of light. How could she say that that was the last thing she wanted?

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

She let the music flow over her, around her, the smooth voice of the singer wrap her up and take her away in a world where things were different. Where there was no such thing as incest or gays. It was just a world where whoever you loved would be the person you were with forever, no questions asked. She knew that if it were possible, Jace would take her to that kind of place.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

Clary sighed darkly. Why couldn't she stop? He was like a drug to her, her very own personal brand of heroin. And she was addicted, and no way did she want to back out. His brilliance brightened her on even the darkest days like when Simon was turned into a Child of the Night. For a moment she thought of Simon fondly but, as always, her brain drifted back to her angel of a brother.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Clary frowned slightly as she contemplated her relationship with him. She'd never thought herself the type to fall in love at first sight but she couldn't think of another way to describe what she felt toward Jace. It didn't feel like it was supposed to, like the way its shown in movies. Love was supposed to be all happiness, rainbows and fluffy clouds. In reality it was pain with those brief glimpses of a heaven that are just the right amount of blissful that kept you coming back.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Hot, salty liquid fell out of her eyes, and she brought her hands to her face feeling like a drug addict right after losing his high. No matter how much she knew it was wrong, she couldn't stop. It wasn't possible to leave him. It just wasn't.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Desperately, she scrambled to her bed, trying to muffle out the sounds. Under the covers she dove, head under a pillow. Gritting her teeth, she sat up, looking around wildly. His scent was everywhere and his body wherever she looked. There was no escape from him. A soft tap sounded at her door, startling her so much she fell off the bed with a crash. The door burst open and strong arms lifted her up, the touch sending hot shivers all up her body. A moment later, emerald green met liquid gold.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

A body-shattering sob wrenched Clary's whole body, causing spasms in Jace's arms. He held her tightly to him, rocking her as she expelled all of her tears. Burying his face in her hair, he was overpowered by her slightly vanilla scent and resisted the urge to kiss her swollen pink lips. He would do everything to protect this delicate, fire-haired angel from harm.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

As she cried, he watched her silently, taking her in, seeing what he'd done to her. How she managed to not harbor any malicious feelings towards him astounded him. She was so extremely _good_. So pure, so…Clary. Those orbs of jade looked deep into his soul, keeping him from hiding anything from her. If she was anyone different, he'd take that as a bad sign, but since it was _her_ all he could think of was how in the world he deserved such an angel.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

Her tears spent, Clary lay exhausted in said reason for tears' arms. She pulled back to look at him, or rather the shadow of him, and see what she'd reduced him to. Sleep lines carved his face, and heavy bags stood out shockingly against his pale skin and golden hair. Frown lines were etched into his lips, those soft, sinful lips of his. Still, he looked beautiful to her. All those flaws made up the Jace she loved. The angel she adored.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Their eyes met again. The same thought flew into their heads. Something was changing, something was happening, and they had no more strength to fight it. And honestly, they didn't even want to.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Jace cupped Clary's tear-lined face and, almost shyly, used his fingers to brush away the stains. She held her breath as the path his fingers made created hot burns of electricity to crackle though her system. Only he would be able to do that. His fingers softly brushed back her hair and slowly fell to his side, creating a fiery halo surrounding her head.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Impulsively, Clary touched Jace's face and his eyes fell closed with a quiet moan. Lithe fingers danced their way across his skin, tracing scars and lines that slowly fell away with each touch. She kissed his nose, his chin, his eyes, and finally his hair, sending the golden ringlets in a wild dance, forming a glittering halo around his face. Jace opened his now-darkened eyes and pulled her to him for a searing kiss. Gasping, she held on tightly to his shirt, one hand weaving its way up to his halo with his hand doing the same.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Outside the door quietly stood the forms of Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, and Alec. As they watched the scene unfold around them, they looked at each other knowingly and softly shut the door, leaving the two broken angels to heal themselves once again.

**A/N: I dont really like the ending...oh well.**

**Like or Dislike? Reviews are love!!!**

**-Cristina!**


End file.
